Something New (Revised)
by zEnKoReNzO
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman faces something new in his life. Same thing revised...skip if you want.


**Hey there it's basically the same shit again just revised of some mistakes (as many i was able to find) as I had promised to correct it to some people. Those who have read it already may skip it and those who haven't may give it a try and tell me about it in the reviews.**

* * *

 **Something New (Revised)**

' _Why am I doing this? What had I done to be facing this? What was my sin?'_ These were the thoughts going through my head while I was standing before the mirror and trying for the nth time to make the damn tie correctly! What good is a dress article if it is not easy put on and tries to strangle you every now and then? Frustrated I crumbled the tie and threw it away only for it to land my beloved imōto's face who had just opened the door to my room.

' _Please forgive this insolent fool of an onii-chan my dear imōto. I swear it was not on purpose i-it was the damn tie's fault yes the tie's fault. P-please don't disown me please.'_

Fortunately she just trod over and gave me the 'seriously?' face.

I shrugged and said, "What? I never did wear a tie, not even in school."

Komachi sighed and put the cloth article over my head.

"Here I'll help you onii-chan, that surely got me a lot of Komachi points~!" she said with a toothy grin. Such a cute and caring little sister I have, I thank you god for making Komachi my sister.

"Done."

"Thanks Komachi."

"No problem onii-chan besides you gotta look good for tonight's event."

I internally groaned on the mention of the very same reason which had got me in this attire. Right now I was dressed in complete black, black tux, black pants, black shoes, black watch and of course the bloody damn tie was also black. The only other color for my clothing was the white silk shirt, a white pocket square and a snowdrop flower on my tux to complete my 'dress-up', _'just need black shades and a memory erasing torchlight!'_ **[1]**. And all this trouble, for what? A damn event to introduce a new author for writing more goddamn stories about my life! Don't these guys get tired or something? More importantly who the fuck gave them the right to even write fanfics about my Life? Wataru-san I need justice!

"Yeah sure and make a fun of myself ther- scratch that people won't even notice me in the first place." _'Yup my Stealth-Hikki is leveled up enough to achieve that.'_

"Com'on onii-chan it's good to socialize for once." She said with a pout.

"Anyways get going onii-chan or you'll be late."

Just then my phone started ringing and I fetched it from my pocket to-…wait a second, let's look at that again, I Hikigaya Hachiman the residential loner of Chiba who only keeps his phone for 2 things checking time and calling my dear imōto, am receiving a phone call …

"Komachi evacuate immediately the world is ending." I said to her with a serious face and she looked at me blankly. Then she took the phone from my hand and picked up the call. _'Oi Komachi you are not supposed to pick up calls of strangers.'_

"Hello~ Hikigaya household, who is speaking?"

 ** _"Oh Komachi-chan, can you put your brother on the line?"_**

"It's for you onii-chan. _"_

I took the phone and said, "Who am I talking to?" I said cautiously but without much energy.

 ** _"Your worst NIGHTMARE!"_** the person said in a dark voice.

"No you are not." I said without missing a beat.

 ** _"…."_** Silence. ' _Did he hung up or something.'_ I looked at my phone and the call was still going.

 ** _"…geez you were supposed to play along here idiot …."_** _'What the hell is this guy talking about?'_

 ** _"Just give me a sec, I'm putting an emoji here."_** _'What?'_ ***insert facepalm emoji in the above dialog***

"Onii-chan I think my phone is ringing, Taishi did said he will call!" and Komachi leaved humming cheerfully _. 'Hmm Taishi, why does that name sounds similar…wait a sec it's that INSECT who wants to defile my precious Komachi!'_

 ** _"OK thanks for waiting."_** oh yeah I was on a call with this guy, his accent seems odd maybe he's not Japanese.

"What did you do?"

 ** _"Leave it, it's something out of your abilities."_** I could feel him making a smug face on the other side of the line.

 ** _"Anyways get your ass in gear we are gonna be late for the event."_**

"Yeah yeah I know, I don't need to be told me again and agai- how the hell do you know I'm going to an event?"I said in a cold tone. _'This guy could be dangerous how does he knows tha-'_

 ** _"Cuz I'm the one writing right it."_**

What? What does that even supposed to mean? Writing it? Then it suddenly hit me.

"You the new author?" I asked with irritation evident in my voice.

 ** _"Bingo."_** ok so it's the new author I see…..

"..."

 ** _"Uuumm Hachi you there? Hello?"_**

"...if you are the one writing this shitty fic then why the hell you calling me to hurry up instead of just writing that I hurried up and went to the event" I said annoyed.

 ** _"Hehe….about that, it's just I wanted to increase the length of the story somehow."_** Is this guy serious?

 ** _"Anyways~ you better hurry, don't keep your date waiting."_** SHIT! shit shit shit shit I was supposed to pick _her_ up for the event also. I glanced at my watch and saw that it's already half-past 8. _'Only 30 mins remain before the event starts'_.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I quickly hung up not waiting for his reply and headed out of my room while having a feeling that that damn author was grinning at me.

"Bye Komachi I won't be back for dinner so eat without me." I said while passing Komachi's room.

"Haii~"

"And stop talking with that insect!" I said angrily and headed for the door.

* * *

Outside I was greeted with the peaceful evening breeze, a sky full of stars and the beautiful full moon. Damn this author knows about scenic beauty, didn't knew my house had such a nice view till now. I quickly made my way towards my destination as fast as I can while trying my best not to ruin the suit, after all it was my dear imōto's choice and damn was it expensive!. The streets were full of people and everyone was eyeing me like I was some kind of creep. _'Hey I didn't steal this suit ok, it's mine.'_

When I reached the place I glanced at my watch, _'8:45, shit gotta hurry up',_ I quickly took the elevator and waited for it to reach up. After some 5 mins in the elevator I was standing before _her_ room and I pressed the door bell. The door opened and revealed the Ice Cold Beauty. She was wearing a complete white dress which was probably backless from how its design looked like and her Raven/Black hair was in their usual free flowing glory with her trademark red ribbons. The dress had a beautiful embroidery of Snowdrop flowers which probably won't be visible cuz it's white too, the dress went down till...it goes way more than down, a good half a meter was on the floor extra from her dress. Then I looked towards her face, _'why did I look down and not above first you ask? Don't start getting ideas it's my loner reflex to avoid eye contact',_ I locked gazes with her and saw the most amazing shade of blue I've ever seen. Her eyes like the vast ocean made me feel like I was drowning in them, the tender, comforting...cold, sharp...ok she is glaring at me. When I finally took full account of her facial features, it was a mixture of disgust, irritation and what I can describe as 'YOU ARE LATE!'.

"Hikigaya-kun not only you are late but you also have the audacity to look so lecherously at me with those disgusting eyes of yours, you are a truly deplorable man Hiki-pervert-kun." Always the eyes huh, well i got just the answer for you!

"Hey you don't mind being looked at by that freaky panda all day long, him and I basically have the same eyes you know." My reply had an instant effect as Yukinoshita went silent with her head down, her hair covering her eyes.

"Idiot, Nincompoop, Hachiman." She muttered, _'Oi oi oi I heard you loud and clearly you know and my name is not an insult!'_ My 108 Loner Skills gives me sharp hearing!

We kept standing there in awkward silence with Yukinoshita still her head lowered. Ooookay this is too much i need to do something, even though it wasn't even my fault! Entirely...

"We should...get going, already pretty late because of me." I said breaking the silence. _'Why am I saying it's my fault? It was that damn author stalling me!'_

"Yes we should, staying here any longer alone with you makes me fear for my chastity." She said while putting her hands over the Fields of Kanto.

"What makes you think I'll even waste myself on you? Besides it will take too much energy." _'Yeah the only reason we end up in such intimate situations in the first place is because of the authors writing these fics, lets hope this new one is not interested in such things.'_ **(A/N ah don't worry Hachi you have already wasted yourself on her in many fics ;P)** She just huffed,'cute', and went back inside...

"Ano Yukinoshita-san I know that your sense of direction is a mess but the Event is on the top floor of your apartment building and not inside your apartment."

A moment later she returned with a bouquet of white flowers in her hands and continued walking leaving me behind, 'Ok she's pissed'. I quickly caught up to her and couldn't help but stare at the floral article.

"Don't ask" She said/commanded noticing my stare. _'Now i usually would have given up and wouldn't have wasted the energy to press on but, Curiosity never killed cats so won't do any harm to a human also right?'_.

"Seriously what is with the flowers and that extra long dress?" Yukinoshita in return sighed and rubbed her temple.

"The dress was Nee-san's idea...I did approve of the design but she never told me about the length." She said scowling. I didn't said anything and she continued.

"As for the flowers, the author sent these this afternoon and told me over the phone that I'm supposed to keep them with myself throughout the event...THAT guy talks a LOT."

"Wait, he called you too?"

"Yes, from where did he got my number I don't know and by your question I suppose he called you also." _'Yes how in the world did he got the Super Demon Ice Queen's number, even I don't have it! Wait that came out a bit wrong.'_

"He has a strange accent right, he was the reason I was late, bastard kept stalling me." Yukinoshita suddenly stopped and I almost tripped myself. She looked at me and her face showed disbelief which quickly turned to understanding then to Guilt and finally landed on mockery _'wait what?'_.

"Ara ara Hikigaya-kun blaming your own lethargy on others, shame on you Hiki-lazy-kun" Aaaand she's back.

"Whatever let's hurry up." We went for the elevator and I pressed the button for the top floor. The trip up was in silence other than that from the corner of my eye I could see Yukinoshita trying to get the extra part of her dress arranged so she won't trip on it herself, seeing her fidget while holding the bouquet also was kinda cute.

"You look beautiful..." I said out loud without thinking.

"Th-thanks...you also look less like a thug now." She said teasingly, _'Hoho trying to act tough now, I caught that stutter you know, Tsunderenon.'_

When we exited the elevator we were welcomed by a long corridor and the end of it was a Big-Grand double door _'how the hell did they fit that thing here?'_ and near it was standing a man in white kimono. On seeing us he waved at us. Yukinoshita and I exchanged glances and we both didn't knew the guy. We made our way over to guy in Kimono.

He had white hair which were long enough to hide his ears, he was of average built and probably as tall as me. Upon reaching closer to him his face was thin, his eyes were grey in color and...what...the ...hell...are those damn cat-ears? I looked over at Yukinoshita and she looked like she was about to pounce on him. _'This girl and her obsession with cats.'_

 **"You both took your sweet time coming here~."** _'I know that voice.'_ Yukinoshita and I exchanged glances again and we both knew who the guy was and this time I was also ready to pounce on him...to beat the crap out of him of-course.

 **"You guys do know that I'm writing this scene also right hehe?"** Yukinoshita sighed and I grunted in frustration.

 **"Anyways~ let me properly introduce myself!"** We motioned him to continue.

 **"Zenko Renzo Khemshin Thapa Magar at your service...I know it's long but deal with it. For more info go to my Bio, can't write more shit about myself here, already a month late in posting this fic."**

 **"Looking forward to working with you both Hachi-kun, Yukino-tan"** We both stared at him for some time then went for the doors into the event without him. Now you must be thinking it's a damn cat-boy and Yukinoshita is just ignoring it?! Well you guys know how much unbelievable shit we've already seen (courtesy of all the Authors in this fandom) that we don't care anymore, I think.

The door opened to reveal what looked like the inside of a Grand dome with chandeliers, pillars, super costly looking decorations, etc,etc you know the drill. One thing that was different was one side of whole room was complete glass and gave a view of the whole city. _'How tall was this building again? No, wait, how the hell did they even built this inside a goddamn APARTMENT BUILDING?!'_

The room was filled of chatter and of people in expensive looking suits and dressed. _'Tsk rich people.'_ While I was scanning the room I realized that we were now at the center of it surrounded by an unknown mass, _'shit this crowd is suffocating'_. I felt a tug on the cuff of my tux and I turned around to see Yukinoshita looking around helplessly _'ah now that I remember she is also not good with crowds'._

I looked around trying to find Zenko but what caught my eye was... _'OK WOAW WOAW WOAW...WOAW THIS IS A COSPLAY PARTY ALSO? I stared at a mass of people in all colors and shapes...yes shapes...trust me I just saw a guy in a Sun shaped suit with all the rays also and what the...is that a frikki'n Snivy?.'_ I was snapped out of my train of thoughts by another pull at the cuff of my tux, when I turned to see, Yukinoshita was pointing at a direction, I followed it and saw a guy coming towards us fully clad in a 'PINK' suit.

"Hey Hachiman, Yukino glad you made it in time." He said approaching us, I eyed him cautiously, you don't have people in PINK suit greet you out of nowhere with your first name everyday.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is A-"

 **"ASUKA-CHAN~"** Said an all too familiar voice.

"IT'S AUSKO FOR THE LAST FUCK'N TIME DAMNIT!" Shouted a guy from the other side of the room.

 **"Yeah yeah got it SHARMA!"** Zenko shouted back. The guy face-palmed and groaned in frustration. While As-Ausko-san was just standing there sweat-droping.

"It's getting old now Zenko, drop that name already."

 **"Nope never in a million years xD"** Ausko-san just sighed and turned to us.

"So as I was saying, my name is Ausko and I'm also an Author"

"I know you, you are the one who made me sooo obsessed with cats that I go around with cat ears and a tail." Yukinoshita said while glaring daggers at Ausko-san. _'Ah so he's the one who set me up in a harem, made me meet Kaori over and over again and enrolled me in a fighting school...HELL HE'S THE ONE WHO STOPPED MY KISS WITH YUKINO 2 FUCK'N TIMES!'_ OK now I get it, Zenko get the hell out of my mind and stop giving me such misleading dialog. Ausko-san gave out a nervous laugh and turned to Zenko.

"Anyways the event is about to start, you are supposed to be on the stage you know." _'Yep he totally avoided the situation.'_

 **"Wish me luck guys!"** and he went skipping towards the stage. _'Well he seems excited.'_

"Meanwhile you two follow me." We followed Ausko-san and he took us towards a less crowded area, _'Finally! Out of the Crowd!.'_ On the way I saw a guy in complete military uniform. _'OK did they seriously bring military for security or is that another one of those cosplayers?'_ And he was glaring at me, _'Hey, I'm not a thug ok, for Christ's Sake I'm the main_ _protagonist!'_ Anyways we were out in a much spacious space now and-

"YAHALLO~ HIKKI! YUKINON!" Am I hearing things or did that 'Tribal' greeting belonged to our residential airhead. We turned around to see Yuigahama running towards us. She was wearing a peach dress which lets just say looked really _tight_ and i'll leave the rest for your active minds.

"*huff* You *huff* guys *huff* are finally *huufff* here!" She said panting. _'You kidding me right? Woman you just jogged for like 10 meters and you are out of breath!'_

"Oh Yuigahama-san good evening." Came the polite greeting from Yukinoshita and I just gave a simple "Yo."

"Ah now that's just perfect all 3 of you are here." Said Ausko-san while taking out a black box from his 'suit'. _'I want to laugh out so loud, I mean who wouldn't laugh at a man clad in PINK suit? At-least internally.'_ He kept it in his hands and we stared curiously at it.

"These are for you...a gift from Zenko." He opened the box and came into sight 6 rings, with gems. _'Damn they look expensive.'_ He handed 2 to each of us.

"Now you guys put those rings to each others hand." He said smiling.

"WHAT?!"x3

" Relax it's just as a sign of friendship, you guys know how much shit your relationships go through in our fics, so Zenko thought it might be a good thing for a new start." He explained. We gave each other side glances then nodded in agreement. Yukinoshita placed **(A/N:-Thanks Ralph for correction here.)** a ring with a pink gem on Yuigahama's left hand and one with a black gem in my left hand. Yuigahama then placed a blue gem ring on Yukinoshita's right hand and a green one on my right hand, lastly I placed a peach gem ring on Yuigahama's right hand and a black one on Yukinoshita's left hand. While Ausko-san clapped happily like a 6 year old in a birthday party.

"Alright girls come with me I got to take you guys somewhere, Hachiman you stay with Ralph." And with that they went off...who the hell is Ralph again?

"Hey Hachi." I was startled by a voice from behind. I turned around and saw Zaimokuza.

"What the hell Za-"

"I'm not Zai-kun, I know I get that a lot, Names RalphZiggy and I'm also an author." Ok guess that sums up, hmm he's the guy who made the extension of Frog-kun's story and made me marry Yukinoshita, I should thank him...I said to stay the fuck out my head Zenko.

"Wait. Let me guess...all those other guys with cosplay like clothing's are also authors?"

"Yup...the event is about to start, lets see what this new guy got."

* * *

The stage was also quite over the top, lights, decorations, all gold and silver stuff, I'm starting to wonder if the Yukinoshitas are sponsoring this shit. Then I spotted a familiar looking White figure ascending the stage. He stood in-front of the mike and went stiff.

 **"Umm hello everyone."** He said meekly.

"..." No one heard him over the chatter. _'Where the hell all your excitement went to?'_

"Stage fear eh." Said Ralph-san.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, his shoulders relaxed and his eyes snapped open.

 **"HELLO EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAVING A NICE EVENING!"** He roared and all the heads were turned to him now. _'Well that got their attention.'_

 **"Looks like I got your attention, firstly thanks a lot to all of you for sparing some time to come here from your busy lives (Yes you readers are included.)"** Lol being formal I see.

 **"My names Zenko Renzo Khemshin Thapa Magar, and it's an honor to be in front of all you great authors, btw you guys can just call me Zenko or Zen."** Guess he pulled himself together.

 **"I would like to thank all the amazing authors for writing such great fics which helped me and many others survive the plague called Boredom."** Hey what about my peaceful days you guys ruined?!

 **"Frog-kun."** He pointed to a guy in yellow hoodie.

 **"Thanks for your great work and effort in translating the LN."** The guy just flashed a grin and gave a thumbs up.

 **"Sage of Eyes."** He said while looking towards a girl with Short light brown hair.

 **"You are a Legend! How the hell do you write that much shit? Everyone please do check out his/her Oregairu and Danmachi X-over, it's worth it."** She-wait he-no it's she aaahh, he/she just nodded. I've gone through a lot of shit in that one.

 **"justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth.** **"** He said in the direction of a guy in robes, his face was hidden behind some scarfs and only his eyes were visible. Everyone turned to look at the guy, well more like glaring at him. The guy looked left to right sheepishly then suddenly opened his robes- _'HOLY SHIT! th-those are explosives alright.'_

"ALLHA HU AKB-" _*_ CRUSH _*_ He was cut short as he was over run by a...FROM WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY GOT A TANK IN THIS BUILDING?! The hall went silent, everyone kept staring at the now present hulking piece of metal.

"Goddamn it Frank! I told you to put it in reverse!" Came a voice from inside the Leopard 2A7. The lid of the tank popped open and from it came out two guys in military outfit, one of them I recognized from before. They stood bickering while everyone stared.

"Ah com'on Colonel, no one got hurt right." The guy who I think is Frank turned to see a body half crushed below the tank.

"Well shit." The colonel sighed smacked him in the head. Then he finally noticed his surrounding and blankly looked at everyone present.

"What?"

 **"Damn it Predator, I wanted to shoot him!"** Shouted Zenko While producing a S&W .44 Magnum from his kimono.

 **"All six rounds straight to head!"** Suddenly everyone present also started shouting similar complaints while taking out their own arsenal. _'Well the guy deserved it anyways. Why you ask. Well just take a look at his fics...on second thought don't.'_

"HEY NOT MY FAULT YOU GUYS ARE SLOW WITH THE TRIGGER!" He shouted.

"Aarrg he's back at the caps." Frank yelled comically.

"NO I'M NOT!" Predator shouted back.

 **"Anyways guys let get rid of the trash first."** Zenko chimed in, everyone agreed. Two guys in black came and picked the body, well half of the body as rest was paste now, one cleaned the floor while the other went towards the 'Window-Wall' and threw it out smashing the glass. _'Oh so that's what it was for.'_

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered which was soon followed by a the sound of a large blast that surprised everyone. All hurried towards the now smashed glass-wall and looked down.

"Damn." Said Frank.

"Should have disarmed the explosives first." Said Predator.

 **"Well no one was hurt so, lets just continue the event."** Zenko reasoned and everyone went back away from the window-wall like nothing happened, the two guys in black came again and put up a no-passing tape in-front of it.

 **"Now then where was I? Oh yes appreciating authors for their hardwork."** _'You sure you wanted to say that in-front of the mike'_ , everyone just gave him weird looks.

 **"So next up- Oh before I forget, Predator, you still haven't uploaded Savior and completed other pending fics."** If stares could kill, poor guy would have been dead a thousand times by now. _'Wait, isn't he the guy who- OK stop now Zenko, stop messing with my head...Ah screw it I wanna punch him for making Yukino marry that Blonde Asshole.'_

* * *

All in all the event kept on going with Zenko just pointing out and complimenting different authors and mingling with others. I being my lazy self just seated myself in a corner observing others. I don't know when but Ralph-san had left me and I was alone now. I was approached by some authors time after time, _'a bunch of oddballs I tell you, there was this girls who resembled Shiromeguri-senpai, a fox girl, a dog, a rabbit and Frikki'n Batman!'_ I wonder what Yukinoshita and Yuigahama are doing. I looked among the crowd to spot them but only saw Zenko going up the stage again. _'That can't be good.'_

 **"Everyone, it had been a delight to be a part of this event with you all and thanks everyone again for attending(reading) this event."** He said while flashing a goofy smile.

 **"And to end this event, I would like to give you all a spoiler for my coming fics!"** Oh baiting I see.

 **"I'm a frikkin' Admiral of the SS YukiXHachi Ship so, all of my fics are gonna be YukiXHachi!"** What?! Is he serious? You need to be flexible with fics, not a Solid rock you idiot, not that I mind being with Yukino but-Ah screw it.

 **"Yeah triggered people may leave."** He waited as some people left the hall, seriously who hates me being shipped with Yukino?

 **"So now I would like to call upon to the stage the MC of Wataru Watari's amazing LN Oregairu, Hikigaya Hachiman!"** Everyone turned to me. _'Ok that took me by a surprise.'_ I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Ralph-san.

"Move forth my comrade, your destiny awaits you and I shall accompany you as your escort!" Ok it's Zaimokazu for sure. I moved towards the stage with Zaimokazu on my left, he left me from the stage and went towards the left of the stage.. I felt nervous while climbing the stairs to the stage, calm down Hachiman, calm down. _'Who am I kidding? I'm sweating all over.'_

 **"And the Ice cold Beauty, Yukinoshita Yukino!"** He said and Everyone turned towards a double door which was not the way we came in, _'Was that door there before?'_ The doors open and emerged, Yukinoshita with that bouquet still in her hand, _'Ok I did saw her on the way here but I couldn't stop staring as she looked just amazing.'._ On her left was a middle-aged man in an expensive looking suit with grey hair, but it looked like the natural color of his hair, trailing behind them were 4 girls who- _'Are they Yuigahama, Kawasaki, Iroha and Haruno? Yep they are.'_ The four of them turned to the the left side (his left and the girls right.) and stood near the stage, didn't knew the rest 3 were also here. I saw Yuki-mom seated on a chair there...the hell when did they arranged for chairs near the stage. Now that I looked everyone was seated and were facing towards the stage. Suddenly I felt a presence at my side and saw Yukinoshita glaring daggers at me, _'Hey didn't meant to stare ok, it's just a teenager reflex.'_ The person who escorted her then went and seated himself next to Yuki-mom, _'So he was Yuki-dad I guess?'_ Guess the event was sponsered by the Yukinoshitas after-all. I turned towards my right and saw Zaimokazu giving me a thumbs up and behind him I saw...Why are my parents here? Why is Komachi-WHY IS THAT BUG SITTING NEXT TO HER?! And is that Kei-chan?

 **"Ahem."** I was brought out my thoughts by Zenko as he started to speak...WTF man speak in Japanese what is that Language? English? _'I know I'm good in literature but Japanese Lit. not English! That's more of Yukinoshita's forte!'_ I looked over to Yukinoshita and she was facing me, she motioned me to do the same so I faced her aswell. Zenko kept on rambling in English and I was able to make out a few words only, like gathered here, sacred moment, god bless, _'The hell, is this supposed to be a religious meeting now?'_ Suddenly he called out Yukinoshita's name and some more English words with it.

"He is a degenerate man who looks at society with nothing but hate, he is the most lazy and unreliable person I've ever met. He is the epitome of rotten nature, he is a disappointment to the society and is also a sis-con." Gee thanks Yukinoshita.

"But...he is also the most kind person I've ever met, he showed me kindness that no one had ever shown to me...even my family, his kindness was genuine and not some fake sympathy, he taught me to be self reliant and supported me at the same time, as it is said, no one is perfect and he is not either...but he's still Hikigaya Hachiman, so I'm happy to bear with him a little longer." She finished with smile adorning her face and a slight blush. I'll be honest, if I had not fallen for her in many existing fics, I surely would have now.

Suddenly Zenko called out my name with similar words he said while calling Yukinoshita. I looked at Yukinoshita and her face screamed 'Don't mess this up', I looked at Zenko and his expression looked like, 'I should have gave them the script.'

 _'Ok I just need to connect the dots, he said the same words to Yukinoshita as he said to me, so I should give an answer similar to Yukinoshita's, there, it all_ _meshes!'_ **[2]** I looked towards Yukinoshita and spoke.

"She is the most cold and cruel person I've ever met and had been a victim of her mercilessness personally." She scowled at me.

"Everyone has a hidden self and she also had one, I had thought of her as an strong and independent women with no emotions, but I was wrong, on the inside she is no different from any other normal girl, she also yearns for friends,family,happiness,joy, she also gets hurt, she also has emotions, she also needs support." She smiled. "I've been with her, for 2 seasons,11 volumes probably 12th also, 500+ fanfics and a game **[3]** so, guess I'll also bear with her a little longer." She pouted then smiled again. Zenko said something in English again but I didn't care, I just kept staring in her sapphire eyes and she stared back. Suddenly I felt a strong push on my back and was shoved forward, I saw Yukinoshita also rapidly falling towards me and I spread my arms to catch her, I closed my eyes for impact. I felt a slight bump on my chest and something soft and sweet on my lips, an amazing fragrance assaulted my senses. I open my eyes and met hers widen staring at mine. Just then I realized... _'I'm kissing her...I'M KISSING YUKINOSHITA!'_ Ok we have done many other things in other fics but this felt different...it felt right. Suddenly everyone in the hall started cheering. To say I was embarrassed was an understatement, what added more to the misery was that Yukinoshita didn't let go, I tried to separate us but she latched her arms on my neck, _'Umm Yukinoshita stop...I can only control myself any longer.'_ I gave up and put my arms around her waist and kissed her back.

After what seemed like and eternity, I heard Zenko speak.

 **"Hey guys? You had enough? You can stop now you know."** Suddenly Yukinoshita shoved me away and hid her face behind the bouquet in her hands. _'She still has that?'_ I looked around and saw that everyone was silent were looked at us with different expression, some were sweat-dropping, some happy, some jealous, some grossed and some were just...sparkling (Komachi and Haruno).

 **"Okay...damn guys, that was...just...anyways you can throw the bouquet now Yukino-tan."** Zenko said and Yukinoshita nodded coming out from behind the bouquet, she was still red face and I was quite positive I was too.

Everyone cheered hearing that and almost every girl stood up. She threw it high towards the crowd and a miniature stampede occurred in the hall, curses and heels were thrown and I saw the poor bouquet flying through the air every now and then. Suddenly it landed right at the middle and all the girls lunged at it, they all piled up on it and stayed like that. After a few secs someone climbed and stood at top of the human pile. There stood Kawasaki Keika, with what looked like the remains of the bouquet in her hand and she joyfully screamed.

"YAY, I got it, I got it, I'm next, I'm next!" Almost at the same time everyone said the same word, 'Shit'.

* * *

It turns out that everyone was in the event from Tsurumi to Sagami,Even Sensei was here and she crying for some reason muttering,'how could he went ahead of me?', ' _guess she got dumped again'_ , I'm still not able to understand how I didn't saw them before. Everyone came and congratulated us on the new fic and for the future fics, even Hayama came to greet us though he seemed a bit salty, _'Haha in your face sucker!'_ And yeah 'us' after the 'scene' Yukino never left my side and kept following me with her head down. _'Shit, how the hell do I cheer her up now? Do they have pan-san design cups here? Or at-least cat designed?'_ I felt a tug at my sleeve and saw Yukinoshita fidgeting.

"Hik-Hachiman..." I felt my face heating up on hearing her using my first name.

"...I need some fresh air." I nodded and led her towards what looked like to be the way to the balcony. Outside we were greeted with the cool breeze of the Chiba's night. The moon was shining down on us and the city lights looked like a collection of wisps in celebration. I looked towards Yukinoshita, she had her eyes closed and was felling the the gentle wind, it swayed her hair in hypnotic motion and her figure bathed in the moonlight caused me to be entranced yet again. She open her eyes which seemed to glow in the moonlight and looked at me. She smiled and said.

"Should we leave early Hachiman, it's suffocating in there anyways."

"You mean to ditch the party and avoid any other nuisance? Sure, why not?" I said and headed towards the exit. _'Also I really don't want to face our sisters after that scene.'_

We went out of the event hall fairly unnoticed, thanks to the ruckus Frank was creating, he was doing the Gangnam Style on top of the tank while everyone stood doumbfound and Predator face-palming, _'How in the world did he installed those speakers on the tank? No one knows.'_ Yukinoshita grimaced at the sight and quickened her pace.

We were back in her room and damn was it much better than that crowded hall.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked.

"Yes, all that smell of alcohol in tha party is giving me a headache, a cup of tea will be perfect." She nodded and went towards the kitchen. I seated myself on her sofa and looked around the room, it was the same as last time I've seen it, Spotless. There were some more pan-san goodies than before though. After some mins she came back with the tea and placed my cup in-front of me and took her cup and sat beside me. I took a sip and it gave me pure bliss, _'Nothing beats Yukino's tea, I do like MAXX COFFEE, but this is a close competitor.'_

"It was kinda crazy wasn't it?" I said tying to start a conversation.

"I can't disagree with that."

"Umm Yukino...what happened at the stage... I wanted to apologize for it, I-"

"Oh com'on Onii-chan! There's no need to apologize for that!" I heard the all too familiar voice of my imōto.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure Yukino-chan liked it." Also came the voice of a certain devil I regrettably happen to know.

We both looked at the back and saw our sisters smiling devilishly at us.

"How bold of you Hikigaya-kun, taking Yukino-chan alone to her room, you had Onee-san worried you know." This woman, she always thinks on the extreme side.

"Anyways Onii-chan I came to tell that mom, dad and I are heading home."

"Oh ok...wait what about-"

"OK bye bye Onni-chan, Haru-nee-chan, Yuki-nee-chan!" And she dashed off with the speed of light.

"-me?"

"Oh don't worry Hikigaya-kun you can stay here, Onee-san approves!" Haruno said while smirking at us.

"Nee-san you are not going to do any-"

"Okay bye bye you two, sweet dreams~" She left and we heard a click sound and giggling. Yukino quickly launched herself form the sofa and went for the door.

"It's locked." She said.

"..."

"..."

"I'll sleep in the sofa."

"Okay, I'll get freshed and don't you dare peek!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

She went towards the bathroom and I continued to finish my tea. _'Tsk, it's gotten cold.'_

After some time she emerged in her pan-san pajamas, she looked cute in them too.

"You can also take a shower, I have spare pajamas." I nodded and went towards the bathroom. I tossed my clothes in the cloths basket, _'Finally out of the cage!'_ I went in and turned on the shower, warm water spread on my body and I felt my muscles relax. I picked up the soap and it smelled like her...now that I notice the bathroom still had her fragrance lingering. I quickly dismissed any unnecessary thoughts and quickly finished my shower. I came out with a towel around my torso and found a pan-san design pajama in the basket, _'Seriously women don't you have any normal ones?'_ I put them on and went towards the living room to prepare my 'bed'.

"Yukino, can I have pillow?" No answer.

"Yukino?" I went towards her room and noticed she was already asleep. _'Guess it was really tiring for her considering her stamina.'_ I sat beside the bed and looked at her sleeping face, she looked so cute, so innocent, so vulnerable. I moved a lock of hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Yukino, sweet dreams." I whispered and she smiled in her sleep. I took a spare pillow and was about to leave when I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"If you want, we can sleep together..." She said in a low voice. My heart started racing and I felt my face heating up again.

"It's ok Yukino, I can sleep in the sofa." I turned and saw that she was up and sitting on her bed, her face was bright red and she was giving me the lost kitten face. **(A/N:- I prefer it much more than puppy eyes.)** _'How the hell am I supposed to refuse that face!'_

"Please..." I'm gonna regret it, I know.

"Alright." I said and went to the bed, she scooted a bit away to give me space. I laid down facing away from her and put the blanket over me. She also laid down and entered the blanket.

Several minutes passed, _'I can't sleep like this, I seriously can't!'_ Suddenly Yukino moved and hugged me from behind. _'I take back everything about her being flat!'_

"Hachiman." She said while burrowing he face on my shoulder, her breath tickling on my neck.

"Y-yes" Damn the stutter.

"What do you think about today?" She asked. Thinking back at today, it was a ride full of shit loads of different things, it was crazy but was also fun. I turned to face her, held her in an embrace and she nuzzled herself in my chest.

"It was _Something new_ I guess." I said and she hummed in agreement, after that I slept peacefully.

* * *

 **AAAAnd the end!**

 **FIRSTLY I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE TO PEOPLE WHO GOT TRIGGERED, SRY I USED YOUR AVATARS AND OC'S WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION xD**

 **Yeah the OC's were more like RLC's (Real Life Characters) here xD**

 **so how was it guys did you like it? was it shit? was it good? where did I fucked up?**

 **Please let me know in the reviews, give out your honest thoughts on it *Looks over at Fanfic Critic* Yeah you too buddy.**

 **References:-**

 **[1] Men in Black**

 **[2] Catch phrase of M.C of the anime Hand Shakers**

 **[3] A line from Predator7's fic A Normal Story**

 **Lastly, I think I made it quite obvious but if you guys still haven't figured it out or you have noticed and are not sure then...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeah... I JUST FRIKKI'N MARRIED THEM!**

 **Go re-read it if you still haven't understood xD**

 **Anyways thanks again to Predator7 and you all guys for reading this, please follow and fav if you like it and review what you think about it.**

 **Till my next fic See ya~**


End file.
